


So I Bare My Skin and I Count My Sins

by androgenius



Category: BOSS (TV), Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has something Ian wants. Mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Bare My Skin and I Count My Sins

"... wait. Rachel Berry? What's she doing here? I thought she was--"

"Dating our competition? Yeah, actually," Mona sighs, glancing into the conference room with a shrug. "The keyword here being _was_ , of course."

Every time she looks at him, Ian feels himself being appraised, but in a lot of ways, he knows that feeling has been haunting him all his life. As if people could just look at him and know that his mother was a bar slut, that he lives in a dump and wants nothing more than to be desperately acknowledged, seen for the man he really is, _his father's son_.

He hates Mona for that look in her eyes, his own growing colder as he turns from her to stare at the Chicago theatre starlet instead.

"The mayor wanted you assigned to getting any information out of her. I don't know how eager she is to share, but she could be a good asset, and he seemed to think you'd be the right man for the job."

"Of course I am," he throws Mona a look before opening the door and stepping inside, his best charming smile in place as he sets down his folder and looks across the table to extend his hand.

"Ian Todd, it's a pleasure."

"Rachel Berry," she nods, smiling a bit stiffly. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Of course. Who doesn't."

That seems to disarm her a bit, and she ducks a smile into her lap before beaming up at him with a shrug. "I'm sure I'm much more valuable to you for information than I am on stage."

"But you've become quite the prominent figure on the stage of Chicago politics the last few years, so I wouldn't necessarily say that," he laughs softly, Rachel's smile going back to stiff and polite at best as Ian clears his throat.

"-- so, um. I understand that until recently you were dating--"

"-- yes, I was."

"And now?"

"We parted on not so amicable terms, and I understand that your side can use all the information that's available to you at this point."

"But you dated for two years."

"Yes."

"So what caused the sudden rift?"

"Well, that's what you want to know, isn't it? That's why I'm here instead of talking to the press."

For a moment, Ian's face freezes, holding his gaze on her. It makes sense, of course. A girl like Rachel, certainly famous by Chicago theatre status if not elsewhere, a glance down into the folder telling him that the Broadway background in New York City is there, too-- a girl like her has no shortage of men who are charming and good-looking around her at all times. Actors, certainly. Politicians, sometimes-- more as of late, anyway.

He can't help but wonder if maybe she just needs someone to take a firmer hand with her, Ian getting up to close the blinds of the office, his expression as warm and disarming as he can possibly make it.

"I guess that's true."

"For a man whose campaign is so firmly seated in morality and ethical behavior, it's..."

"... yes?"

Smiling a little wider, he rounds the table to lean against it just beside her, fingers drawn around the edge of the polished wood, wondering how good she might feel to fuck, to bend her over the desk and make her see stars.

No matter how moral, a man doesn't date a woman for two years without fucking her, so she has to be good enough to want to keep for that long. And if Rachel was the one that ended it--

"... questionable."

_Certainly_.

"So you left."

"It was the right thing to do. Someone of my worth and valor couldn't possibly be associated with scum that would only hold her and her career back."

"Of course not."

"Nevermind that when you're famous it's incredibly difficult to not feel constantly as though someone isn't using you for press appeal and just to garner attention."

_Of course._ Why hadn't he considered that before?

Public exposure, her name in lights, his in the papers-- it's only a matter of time until he'll be hot on the campaign trail himself, perfectly sculpting his image, the prodigal son no one knows about, to take over the office that's always been his birthright.

No matter who his mother is.

Slowly, Ian gingerly places his hand on Rachel's, his eyes flashing with a warm grin.

"I understand how hard that can be. My position in the mayor's office and working close within different campaigns has given me a fair amount of attention from women that aren't really looking at me, but at a status symbol instead. I'm sure you understand that."

"It's-- it's preposterous," she stumbles out a bit, clearing her throat as she stares at his hand on hers.

_There it is._

Getting up again, Ian makes one last trip around the table, locking the door and letting his fingers run slowly over the closed slats of the blinds before turning back to Rachel.

"I can reassure you, of course, that anything you share with me here will only be used to gather information."

"It'll be confidential that I--"

"Yes."

He's almost too good at this, the victory on his face widening as Rachel shifts a bit uncomfortably in her seat.

"You won't be the source of the information. Especially not if we can trust that your boyfriend wasn't always faithful."

"He wasn't."

"Good."

At least she's used to that already, Ian's gaze falling down to between her thighs, the way they're shifting, one against the other, her short skirt seeming to beg for this encounter to happen as he chuckles softly.

Reaching down for his belt buckle, Ian slowly undoes the latch, Rachel's eyes widening a bit as her lips part and she stares.

"What did he ask you to do?"

"I-I don't--"

Crossing the room once more, he moves to stand behind her, easily shifting aside her hair for him to lean in close to breathe in the soft, flowery scent on her neck to make her shiver, whispering against the shell of her ear.

"You're aroused," he breathes softly, his hand slipping down her front, palm against the swell of her breast, down further, further, until his hand slips under her skirt, into her panties, two fingers teasing at her clit to make her moan.

"It was boring, wasn't it? For a long time."

Rachel just whimpers, but Ian knows he's on point, his fingers speeding up a bit.

"And then?"

"I can't--"

" _Shh_."

Fully getting his belt undone with his free hand, he quickly shoves his pants down before letting his hand return to her breast, kneading through her bra as she whimpers at the touch of his fingers on her clit.

Performance, politics-- it's not hard to figure out the trends. Submission is more than prevalent in every nook and cranny for people too weak to assume power and control in every part of their lives-- _demand it_ like he is, drawing it from her clit, from every breath and moan that spills from her lips all because of him.

"Did he try to make you dominate him?"

Rachel whimpers again just as he shoves two fingers deep into her cunt, arching her back as she comes, crying out harshly with a high-pitched whimper that he knows at least some people will hear.

Time to give her mouth something else to do.

Drawing his fingers out from inside of her, it only takes him a second to push back her chair and lean against the table, his cock more than at the ready as Rachel slowly nods.

"Come on. It must have been forever since someone knew how to treat you right."

Watching her fall to her knees is the most perfect sight, and he sighs contentedly as she takes his cock in hand and draws her lips over his length.

It was always a miracle to him they didn't include lessons on _fucking_ in his political science major, his hand drawing into her hair to tangle there to shove her further down on his cock, hard, to make her choke.

He fucks her face for a long moment, completely transfixed on the sight of her-- at least until he's just about to come, quickly drawing her off of him and back up to kiss her, grasping her face in between his hands.

"But that's not all."

Licking her lips, Rachel shakes her head as Ian stares back at her, a slow smile coming over his face again. Of course, a man asking to be dominated would hardly make the papers of cause an uproar in the media. It has to be a certain level or degree of severity to the nature of the act.

Or something even worse.

Shuddering out a slow breath, he draws his hand over her cheek for a moment just before nodding to the table, his fingers snaking down to grab hold of her ass.

"Elbows, palms, breasts, flat on the desk. Spread your legs." There's a pause as Rachel complies, taking in a deep breath. "How long has it been?"

"T-too long," she whispers, her voice cracking through the words.

"I thought so."

Moving behind her, he thrusts inside of her easily with a groan, her tight heat engulfing his cock almost instantly as his head falls back. She's wonderfully pliable, deliciously eager, and he grabs hold of her hips as he fucks her, relentless, every whimper from her its own victory.

"O-oh god-- mm-- _ah_ \--"

It makes him wonder if they can't be of mutual benefit to each other for longer than just today, and he exhales sharply as he grabs hold of her wrists to pin to the table, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"What did he ask you to do?"

"H-he-- he--"

His thrusts slow almost instantly to another panicked whimper from Rachel, and she bucks back against him with a cry.

"Please--"

"What did he ask?"

"H-he asked me to-- to pee on him."

The smile that comes over Ian's face can only be described as victorious in every sense, and he thrusts into her, hard, three more times before spilling himself deeply inside of her with a groan.

Clearing his throat, he pulls out of her after a long moment, handing her two tissues as he zips up and she rights herself again, her face flushed and even more beautiful than before.

"There's a great place not too far from the Art Institute on West Adams. I'm free tonight."

Of course she says yes.


End file.
